More Than Bananas?
by WaterNymph125
Summary: Rose has something important to tell the Doctor, but she's very scared of what his reaction will be! However, when the information finds itself in the wrong hands, and Rose is kidnapped, what will the Doctor do? Rose/10
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who

"Oh my God," whispered Rose. "He's gonna kill me."

Rose was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, curled up beside the toilet. She had checked, and double checked, and then triple checked that the door was locked. She had just thrown up, and didn't want the Doctor rushing in, to try and help her.

The TARDIS had probably already let him know, and he'd probably be rushing to her anyway, and he'd definitely be able to unlock the door, but it made her feel better anyway.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured to herself. "I'm gonna be a mum!" She grinned, looking down at the pregnancy test she was clutching in her hand, shivering with cold, and excitement. A happiness she had never felt before bubbled up inside her. However, that happiness quickly diminished when a loud, frantic pounding on the door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly wrapped the test in toilet paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Rose? Are you alright? Rose!" She giggled slightly, hearing the nervousness in his voice. She stayed silent, not purposely trying to worry him, but just thinking about what he'd say if she told him.

"It'll ruin everything," she thought to herself. "He's never said he wants kids, I don't even know if we're supposed to be able to have kids! He's gonna hate me now, and he's gonna make me leave, and I'll never see him again, and-" She cut herself off abruptly, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Rose? Rose! Are you alright?" The Doctor groaned in frustration, kicking his foot against the door. "Rose, please," he pleaded, "You know I respect your privacy and all that, but I am going to have to come in now, okay?" He stood for a moment, listening, and hearing nothing other than her rapid, gasping breathing, pointed the Sonic at the door and undid the lock, entering the small bathroom swiftly.

He glanced down at her, and immediately dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, calm down, I'm right here, calm down, love. It's all okay. Deep breaths, come on now, in and out. It's all fine, just take big, deep breaths for me now, come on, there we go, nice and slow."

He held her to his chest, stroking her hair, as her breathing began to slow down, and she relaxed against him.

"TARDIS said you threw up, love. You alright?" The Doctor said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm fine, Doctor," she muttered, not looking at him.

"You sure? Not sick or anything?" He asked. "I mean, we were just at Apalapucia, maybe some of the Chen-7 virus was still living in the air? I mean, they only quarantined the planet for twelve-odd years, maybe it wasn't long enough! Or maybe it's food poisoning! Could've been the chicken your mum made for us on Tuesday? Or was that Sunday? What day is today?"

"Doctor," Rose sighed. "You're rambling again."

"Oh, yeah, so I am." He fell silent, and continued to simply hold Rose, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin against him. Not that she didn't normally let him do that, cause she did, it was just one of his favourite things to do with Rose. But, then again, he loved doing everything and anything with her.

Eventually they both got up off the bathroom floor and went about the rest of the day as usual. It was only when they were getting ready for bed that the Doctor decided to mention it again.

It had been torturing him all day, not knowing what was wrong with Rose, and he needed to know, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get the half an hour of sleep that he needs per night, and that would mean he'd be grumpy all the next day.

He sat down on his side of the bed, and waited for Rose to join him. She got changed into her soft, cotton pyjamas, and sat down, the mattress dipping slightly with her weight. She shimmied over to the Doctor and snuggled into his side, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He began playing with her hair again, a habit he knew she liked, and a habit he couldn't seem to break.

"Rose?" He said softly, his voice bouncing around the otherwise quiet room.

"Hmm?" She murmured in response, not bothering to move her head.

"You know, earlier?" He started, awkwardly. "What was wrong with you? Why were you so panicky? Are you dying? Oh god, am I dying?!" He sped up, talking so fast Rose could barely keep up with him.

"Doctor," she giggled quietly, "You're rambling again." He laughed.

"Firstly, I'm not dying. Secondly, you can't die, and thirdly-"

She paused for a moment, thoughts shuttling through her head at a million miles an hour.

"I can hear the clogs turning in there," the Doctor chuckled.

He lifted her chin up, so he could see her face. "Thirdly?" He prompted gently.

He could practically see the turmoil written on her face, and watched with bated breath as her big, emerald green eyes met his, glistening with tears.

"Rose?" He said, watching her nervously.

She took a deep breath. "Thirdly," she began, "I'm, I'm, Doctor, I'm pregnant."

She dropped her head back down as soon as she said it, not able to look at him.

"You're pregnant?" He repeated, a dazed look across his face.

Rose nodded her head, staring down at her lap.

The Doctor lifted his arm from where it had been previously sitting, around Roses' shoulders and got up. He left the room. She could hear him pacing, and things being tossed about.

The tears that had gathered in Roses' eyes began to fall. "This is it," she thought to herself, closing her eyes. "He's bringing me home, and I'm never going to see him again. I've lost him for good now, and he hates me, and, and-"

A sudden weight on the bed beside her made Rose open her eyes quickly. The Doctor was sitting there, watching her concernedly.

"Rose?" His voice was so quiet that she could barely hear him. "I thought you always wanted to be a mum?"

"I did," she sobbed, "But you never said that you wanted kids, and we, we weren't supposed to be able to have them, and now, now you hate me, and, and you're going to leave me, and I'll, I'll never see you again, and-"

"Rose!" The Doctor interrupted quickly. "You thought I wouldn't be happy?"

Rose lifted her head, her tear-stained cheeks glistening under the bright light. "Are you?" She whispered.

He pulled her onto his lap, and cupped her face in his hands. "Of course I'm happy," he whispered back, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and now you've given me a child as well? Rose, I've never been happier in my entire life, and that's because of you! I could never hate you. Ever. I'd kill myself before hating you. I love you, so, so much Rose Tyler." He grinned at her.

She smirked. "Even more than bananas?"

"Well, that's a tough one, but I think I'd have to say yes, even more than bananas," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

Suddenly, his grin disappeared. "Rose? Are you happy?"

"I think so," she replied, slowly. "I was scared that you'd be cross, to be honest. That you wouldn't love me anymore." She stopped, thinking about her next words.

"But, now I know that you're happy, I am too!" She grinned. "Petrified, but happy." She smiled up at him, and he thought his hearts were about to burst.

He grinned at her. "Right! Pregnant women have to rest, in order to help the baby develop properly, and for the sake of their poor, poor husbands' sanity, so, to sleep with you!" He laughed, pulling her down on top of him, and cuddling her under their duvet.

"I can't believe it, love. You and me, parents! That child is so lucky that I stayed in this face, he is gonna be one good looking kiddo!"

The Doctor placed a hand over Roses' stomach, protectively.

"He?" Rose looked up at him. "You don't know it's a He!" She exclaimed.

"Ahh, Time Lord instincts, love. Can't beat them!"

"Doctor?" Rose muttered sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

"Cause I'm pregnant and have to rest, can you do something for me?"

"Of course! Anything! What is it?" He said, excitedly.

Rose smirked. "You have to tell Jackie that you got her daughter pregnant!"

Authors Note; Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about doing more chapters, with little parts of Roses' pregnancy, and maybe when the baby is born, if anyone wants me to. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who! *sad face*

Hope you enjoy!

"Oh, my, God!" Rose panted, running. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"What?!" he exclaimed, turning his head to look at her, all the while sprinting at rather a fast pace.

"Did you really think that we could come all the way to Florence, Italy, in the early 1500's, and not see Leonardo da Vinci?"

Rose turned, checking over her shoulder, then slowed down, breathing heavily. "Of course not, but you just told one of the greatest artists of all time that one of his most famous paintings turns out fantastically!"

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

You called the Mona Lisa an ugly cow!"

"Do you disagree?"

"Well, but-"

"Well then, why are you- uh oh!"

"What now?" Rose said, exasperated.

"Run!"

He grabbed her hand, sprinting towards the Tardis.  
"How much further," Rose cried. "I thought we lost them!"

"Well, clearly we didn't," he said, grinning at her.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"You know, I met him once, and-"

"Shut up and run!"

"We're fine, not much farther now!"

BANG! BANG!

"Stop! You are under arrest! Stop running!"  
"Not these guys again!" he muttered. "Don't stop running."

"Wasn't gonna! And what do you mean 'again'?

Have you met this lot before?"

"Yep. Story for another time!"

BANG! BANG!

"We're fine, are we? We're being shot at!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's not like that hasn't happened before! Anyway, look, we're back!"

He pushed Rose in front of him, and they both scrambled into the Tardis.

"Why can't we go anywhere without nearly dying?" She laughed. "You're a trouble magnet, you are!"

"Are you and the baby all right? The doctor said worriedly, placing a protective hand over her still flat stomach.

"Yep, we're both fine," she replied, still out of breath from all the running.

"I can't believe you did that," she grinned at him.

"I do a lot of things I'm not to supposed to, Rose," he said, looking pointedly at her stomach.

"I guess so," she replied, giggling.

They relaxed for the rest of the evening and went to bed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rose asked, bounding into the control room in a flurry of excitement. Rose was six weeks pregnant, and usually felt pretty awful due to morning sickness, but today, she felt fantastic, and was bursting with energy.

"Are we going to a new planet? Or one we've been to before? Or are we going to go see something pretty?" She jumped up and down, smiling over at the Doctor, who had his head buried under the control unit. He wriggled his way out through all the different tubes and wires, and turned to face her.

He hopped over all the tools that were spread out across the floor, and upon reaching her, took both of her hands in his. "Today, Rose, my darling," he started, looking decidedly more nervous than usual, "Today, love, we are going to...,"

The grin on Roses' face was huge, her eyes following every little movement and expression the Doctor made.

"Your mother's," he finished abruptly, and the happy expression on Roses' face dropped quickly.

"Do we have to?" She moaned. "She's going to majorly overreact, and she's probably going to slap you, and she'll just be a bit, a bit too much, what do you think?"

He looked down at her, chuckling nervously. "You don't want to go? I'm the poor sod that has to tell her!"

Roses' expression picked up again, very suddenly. "I forgot about that!" She laughed. "You have to tell her!" She giggled at him, her eyes full of mirth.

"Oi, you!" He said, locking his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "You think it's funny, do ya?" He grinned, and turned around, walking forwards until Rose was trapped between him and the control unit of the TARDIS. Then he pounced, tickling her relentlessly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She shrieked, the tears tripping her. "Doctor, please! Stop!"

He grinned. "Beg me." He said. "Beg me to have mercy, to go easy on you," he smirked at her.

"Doctor, if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to use the end of your banana bubble bath tonight!"

Suddenly, there was silence, as the Doctor stopped, and stood very still.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, staring at her in shock.

"And, I'll eat the end of the banana ice cream, unless you let me go right now!" She threatened.

The Doctor gasped, and jumped back, releasing Rose from his hold. "You've crossed a line, missy," he said, staring at her in pretend horror.

"Doesn't matter," Rose said, smiling. "You still have to tell her!" And with that she took off, running out of the console room, with the Doctor chasing after her, their combined laughter echoing through the TARDIS.

An hour later, when both had calmed down, they set the coordinates for the Powell Estate.

Jackie, who had been in the middle of making herself a cup of coffee, heard the sound of the TARDIS whirring, and dropped everything, spilling sugar all over the floor, and ran out to find her daughter.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS slowly, mainly due to the reasons that the Doctor had his arms wrapped around her waist, doing everything in his power to stop her from leaving.

"Rose," he whispered. "She's going to kill me. She's going to slap me so hard I'll regenerate. She's going to be angrier than that AnneDroid who kills you if you get a question wrong. She's going to kill me, Rose, and you don't even care," he says, burying his face against her back.

"Doctor, come on, she'll have heard us by know, and if we don't hurry up, she'll be doing her nut before we've even said hello!" Rose exclaimed, tugging him forward.

"Ok," he grumbled, allowing Rose to pull him out of the TARDIS, and towards where Jackie the fire-breathing dragon was awaiting them.

Jackie raced down the stairs, frantic to see her daughter again. It had been three months since she had last seen Rose, and she missed her. She knew that Rose would obviously bring the Doctor along with her, and while she didn't particularly dislike him, it annoyed her that she never got to see Rose with just the two of them anymore. She was so busy thinking all this over in her head, and rushing down the stairs, that she didn't notice anyone else approaching her, trying to get up the stairs, and she ran straight into Rose, Who then bumped into the Doctor, who then wobbled precariously on the last stair of that flight.

"Doctor! Rose!" Jackie exclaimed, smiling when she saw how happy her daughter looked.

Rose giggled, turning round to help the Doctor regain his balance. Then, she spun her heel and hugged her mum. "Hi, mum," she said, smiling at her. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, love! Since the Doctor stole you from me, I hardly get to see you anymore!" Jackie exclaimed, pulling Rose back in for another hug. "Now, come on, let's get inside and have a nice cuppa," she said, and started up the next flight of stairs.

The Doctor caught Roses' wrist in his hand and tugged her to him.

"Please, please, please don't make me do this," he begged. "Your mother scares me!" He whispered.

"I know!" Rose whispered back. "She scares me too, sometimes!"

A few flights of stairs later, Jackie, Rose and the Doctor were all sitting on Jackie's' living room sofa. An awkward silence settled over , the room.

"So…. you two get up to anything fun recently? Jackie asked, in a desperate attempt to make conversation.

"No!" Rose answered quickly.

"Well," The Doctor started. "We were in Italy the other day, with Leonardo Da Vinci. That was fun!" He grinned at Rose.

She laughed. "He only thinks it was fun cause we were nearly killed!" She explained to her mum.

"Nearly killed?!" Jackie cried. "I'm supposed to trust you to look after my daughter all the time, and you nearly get her killed!"

"Mum, it was fine! He protected me!" Rose jumped in, quick to defend him.

"No, no, Rose, it's alright, it's perfectly natural for a mother to worry about her child, and it makes sense, I do seem to have a habit of repeatedly almost getting you killed," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah, but we always make it out alive!" Rose laughed.

The Doctor smiled at her, his eyes full of adoration. Then, his expression became decidedly more nervous.

"Jackie," he started. "I- We, have something to tell you." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Previously:

"Jackie," he started. "I- We, have something to tell you."

Chapter 3

"Well then! Out with it!" Jackie said.

"Impatient as always," The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Jackie said, glaring at him.

"Mum! Relax. He's getting to it," Rose said, digging the Doctor in the ribs. "Right, Doctor?"

"Yes, right!" He exclaimed. "My news. The news. Our news," he said, looking adoringly at Rose.

"Hurry up, Doctor!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Rose is… Well, she's," He was cut off abruptly.

"She's what?! Doctor?! Rose?! She's dying?! What did you do to her, Doctor? I'll slap you so bloody hard you'll regenerate!"

"Jackie!" The Doctor yelled. "Rose is not dying. I wouldn't let her," he said, giving her a soppy grin.

"Doctor," Rose murmured. "Can you just hurry up and tell her, please?"

"Jackie," the Doctor said, facing her again. "Roseispregnant." He said quickly, then immediately pulled said Rose into his arms and hid his face behind her, causing her to giggle at his silly antics.

"Rose is pregnant?" Jackie echoed. "My Rose, pregnant?" She said, and then fell silent.

"We finally managed to shock her into silence, love," The Doctor whispered into Rose's ear, his breath tickling her.

"Behave," she replied, grinning at him.

She got up from the Doctor's lap, and walked softly over to her mum, kneeling down in front of her.

"Mum?" She prompted her gently.

"My Rose, my little Rose, is pregnant," she said. Then suddenly, as if a spell had been broken, she jumped off, and started on a tangent.

"WITH WHO?!" She yelled at the Doctor. "You let this happen! You! Oooohh, I'm going to kill you, Doctor!" She exclaimed, and lunged for him.

Several frantic laps of the apartment later, Rose managed to grab her mum, and she pulled her into a hug. "Mum, calm down. He didn't let anything happen to me."

"Who got you pregnant, Rosie?" Jackie murmured in her ear.

"Mum, he did!" She exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"Him?!" Jackie yelled. She turned to the Doctor with a murderous look in her eyes.

The Doctor panicked. "Rose! I'm too young to die! Do something!" He cried, jumping behind a sofa.

Rose burst out laughing. "Oh grow up, you!" She called across the room.

"Mum, c'mere," She said, tugging at Jackie.

"Rose," Jackie sighed. "You could've had a whole life here, if you hadn't gone with him. I'm your mum, I'm worried about you! And he, he, I don't know him! Not well, not like you do, and I'm just supposed to let him cart you off all over the place! I'm worried about you. My little Rose. Not so little any more, I suppose. You're gonna a mum! Oh my God! I'm gonna be a grandma!"

"Mum," Rose said.

"Yes?"

Rose gestured over the sofa, which the Doctor was still crouching behind. "Talk to him, mum."

"Okay. For you, Rose. I'd do anything for you."

She walked over into the middle of the room.

"Doctor?" She called.

He stuck his head up from behind the sofa.

"Yes?" He said, eyeing her cautiously.

"Come on," Jackie said. "We need to talk."

"Uh, yes, I suppose we do," he said, somewhat nervously, and followed her out of the apartment.

Jackie called over her shoulder, "We'll be back in a bit, Rose. We're going up to the roof."

"Okay, mum," Rose answered, The Doctor heard her reply, albeit slightly muffled.

The Doctor and Jackie made their way up to the roof, and sat down. The noises of the busy city drifted up towards them, the normality of it reassuring both of them.

"So," Jackie started. "You and Rose, eh?"

"Yes."

"And how long's this been going on for then?"

"Technically, 400031794 years, but-"

"Doctor!"

"Right, em, how long have we been gone?"

"About six months."

"Well then, about six months."

"Six months! And you never said anything!" She sighed dejectedly. "Rose never said anything. I'm her mother. She's supposed to trust me."

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Jackie, of course Rose trusts you."

"Well then, why didn't she say anything?"

"She didn't want you to worry about her. You're not there to keep an eye on her like you were when she was with Mickey. You were always there, watching over her, and you're not now, because we go off and fly through time and space. And she knew you'd worry about her. Because you're her mum. That's your job."

"I know." Jackie sighed, she stood up and walked over to the railing, looking out at London below.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, but unlike other times, it wasn't angry or awkward, it was just, silent. Then, Jackie spoke again.

"I don't hate you, Doctor." She said, aiming her voice in his direction. He stared over at her, shock on his face.

"Rose said you think I hate you," she clarified.

"No," he said, walking over to her. "I know you don't hate me," he said, leaning on the railing next to her, grinning at her.

"So." Jackie started.

"So…." He echoed her.

"Rose is pregnant," Jackie said. "With your child."

"Yup," The Doctor replied, scratching the back of his neck. "How, how do you, um, feel about that?" He asked her, somewhat nervously.

"I really don't know, Doctor," she admitted. "I mean, I'm happy that Rose is happy, but, I don't really know you, d'ya know what I mean? I don't know if you'll be a good dad or not, I don't know if Rose has grown up, I don't know if she's ready to be a mum, I don't know a lot of things, Doctor, and that's, that's scary. I'm Rose's mum, I'm supposed to have the answers for her, and I don't anymore. Cause you came and took her with you, and I don't know if she's the same Rose that she was when she left with you, and I don't know if she still needs me anymore," Jackie admitted, her voice breaking, and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her in for a big hug. "Of course she needs you, Jackie, don't be ridiculous! You're her mum, and she's going to need you forever, don't you understand that? You are a mum, and now she's going to be, and she'll need your help with that! I can only take her wherever and whenever she wants to go, and promise to love her forever, but I can't tell her what pregnancy or childbirth is going to be like! That's your job, as her mum! And she'll need you now, more than ever, don't you worry," he said, letting her go. He stepped back, and took her hand, and then began leading her towards the stairs.

"Should we go talk to Rose now?" He asked.

A/N - Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! We're also about to do some serious timeline jumping, so get ready!

Previously:

The Doctor stepped back, and took Jackie's hand, and then began leading her towards the stairs.

"Should we go talk to Rose now?" He asked.

Chapter 4

Just as the kettle boiled, Rose heard the front door open.

"You guys have your talk?" She called from the kitchen. "D'ya want a cuppa, I'm making one now."

She reached up and opened the cupboard, taking out the sugar, and then went to the fridge and retrieved the milk.

There was no answer.

"Mum? Doctor?" Rose stuck her head into the living room, but neither of them were there. She glanced around the room, but finding nothing, went back towards the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea, and then entered the living room. As she was about to sit down and turn the TV on, she noticed the front door was lying open.

She laughed. "He must have forgotten to close the door," she muttered to herself, setting the tea down on the table.

"He's so forgetful," she thought, grinning, walking towards the door, with the intent of closing it. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind, and clamped a rag over her mouth. She tried to fight, to scream, to do something, but she felt herself becoming weaker, and weaker, until, everything went black.

The man jumped into action, signalling his men to run in. The two of them carried her down the stairs, faster than light, and had her bundled into the back of a van, before anyone could even notice, and drove off immediately. Then, the man took a seat on the sofa, and picked up the abandoned cup of tea.

"Did you leave the bloody front door lying open, Doctor?" Jackie exclaimed, her flat coming into sight.

"No, I closed it," he answered.

"Well it's not closed now!" She replied, glaring at him.

"Hey, we're, we're friends now, right?" He said, chuckling nervously.

They walked down the hallway, nearing Jackie's apartment.

The Doctor stopped, tugging Jackie back beside him.

"You know, I definitely closed that door," he said, glancing around.

"Well, maybe Rose opened it, to, to let in fresh air?"

The Doctor noticed something at that moment, that made both of his hearts drop.

"If she opened the door to let in fresh air, why is one of her shoes lying on the stairs?" He muttered, talking to himself more than talking to Jackie. He bent down to pick it up. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. "I'm back." He stopped, and stood up straight, a look of pure anger on his face.

He turned and grabbed Jackie.

"Listen to me. If there was ever a time for you to do as I say, it's now, understand?" He said, gripping her arm.

She tried to loosen his grip. "Doctor, you're scaring me!" She exclaimed.

"Good. There is a man in your flat, a very, very dangerous man, and he has taken Rose."

Jackie's eyes widened in fear at those words.

"Taken Rose?" She echoed.

"Yes. And, look at me," he said, tilting her chin up, "I promise you, I swear to you, I will get her back. I will not let your daughter be harmed, Jackie, do you understand?"

Jackie didn't answer.

"Now, I want you to go somewhere for the rest of the afternoon, somewhere quiet, and I promise you, I will have her back by the end of the day, okay?"

He pulled her in for a quick hug. "I promise you, I will get her back. Now, go."

He watched her rush down the stairs, then turned back to the apartment door, still lying wide open. He walked in, slowly, and his worst nightmare was confirmed. He walked towards the man sitting in the living room, Rose's living room. He clenched his fists, and walked forward, further into the room. He stared the man down, not breaking eye contact once.

"Now," The Doctor started. "You've taken something from me, something very precious, and I am going to get it back. Because I am not the man I was last time we met, and I am not as forgiving as I was, and I will kill you. I will kill you for even daring to think that you could touch her and not face the consequences. I will kill you, because you have taken the only thing that matters to me in the universe, in any universe, and because you thought it was okay for you to take it. So I will kill you. And it will not be a simple killing. I will make you suffer, because I am not the merciful man I was last time we met. I've lost too much. And you thought it was a good idea to touch her, to take her from me. So I will kill you."

"Wow," The man said. "That was some speech. But you don't need to worry, I'll give you your precious Rose back. Soon. I don't want her. You can have her. I want what's inside her." The man finished, grinning manically.

The Doctor stared at him. "You will not touch my child," he stated. "Never."

"Uh, didn't you just hear me? I will. I will take your child, and there is nothing you can do about it." He man replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "You, Doctor, on the other hand, you just be relieved I haven't punished you yet. Where are your manners? Surely you haven't forgotten how you were taught to treat your master, have you? No matter, I'm sure I can whip you into shape rather quickly."

He noticed the sadness on the Doctor's face. "Come now, you'll get your bird back soon enough!"

"Honestly, I'm not that worried about her. She can handle herself very, very well, far better than you can, to be frank."

The man scoffed. "Then why the sad boo-boo face, huh?"

"We all thought there was still hope for you. But there clearly isn't. You're willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am. I'm not sitting around waiting for anyone else."

The Doctor watched him. "Why do you need my child?" He asked, waiting for the answer with bated breath.

The man chuckled. "Tsk tsk, questions, questions. You'll find out soon enough, don't worry. For now, you just relax. The Master is back," he said smirking. "And well, we all know what that means," he grinned.

The Doctor studied him sadly. "Yes we do. Trouble."

A/N - Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you thought, they make me write faster! :)


End file.
